


Stunning

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [9]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M, street performer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghwa's hands are sweaty and he's nervous. Kyungtak just has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> oh god help me  
> i love my au pls love it too

Jonghwa's hands were sweaty and his stomach was fluttering non-stop. He looked down on his wrist watch. It was still five minutes left till he and Kyungtak had decided to meet outside Coffee Club. He'd been there for fifteen minutes now, just because he had been so nervous and just wanted to be sure he would be in time.  
  
Maybe he overdid it a little.  
  
"Jonghwa!" Jonghwa looked up from his watch and swallowed hard, lips forming a small smile as Kyungtak approached him. "You're early. How long have you been waiting?"   
  
"Uh..." he should probably just be honest. "I've been here for fifteen minutes."  
  
"Damn, I thought I was going to be the first one here, be a nice date and all," Kyungtak said, grinning and Jonghwa could feel his cheeks heating up. "You make me feel bad for making you wait."  
  
"No, it's okay don't worry!" Jonghwa qucikly said, licking his lips. "I just wanted to be in time."  
  
Kyungtak snorted, grinning as he reached to grab Jonghwa's hand before pulling him inside the coffee shop. Jonghwa still felt a bit nervous about this but he could feel his heart calming down a little and he placed his hand on his chest, giving his heart a little pet.   
  
"What do you want?" Kyungtak asked when they reached the counter. "I thought we could take some coffee and cakes with us and sit in the park."  
  
"I'll just take..." Jonghwa bit his bottom lip. "I can't really eat anything but I'd take an americano."  
  
"You don't want a cookie? Anything sweet?" Jonghwa nodded. "You sure?" He nodded again. "Maybe that's good, you're too sweet already I'm scared of getting diabetes," Kyungtak said and Jonghwa could feel his face burning. What was going on? "I'm going to get a cookie, I need to be able to compete with you."  
  
Jonghwa didn't know what to say, he was just so flustered and his heart was nowhere near calm. Kyungtak grinned at him, eyes turning into small crescent moons and Jonghwa's heart stuttered. He was going to have a heart attack.   
  
"I'll order for us, wait here," Kyungtak said, squeezing Jonghwa's hand once before letting go and heading towards the counter. Jonghwa just stood there, hand on his chest again and he tried to calm his heart down, petting it gently. He watched Kyungtak as he ordered and took the chance to eye Kyungtak from head to toe.   
  
Kyungtak had a really nice body...  
  
Oh god. Jonghwa's cheeks heated up even more at that thought. What was he even doing?  
  
"Here you go," Kyungtak said when he got back, handing Jonghwa his americano and Jonghwa quickly mumbled "thank you" as he tried to hide his red cheeks. "Are you okay?" Kyungtak asked when he reached to take Jonghwa's hand again and Jonghwa nodded.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, offering Kyungtak a small smile.  
  
Kyungtak just nodded as they left the coffee shop and began to walk towards the park. Jonghwa wasn't sure where they were going, he just followed Kyungtak, holding onto his hand tightly.  
  
"Let's sit down here," Kyungtak said as they stopped just beside one of the benches in the park and Jonghwa nodded, smiling. When they sat down, Kyungtak immediately inched closer to Jonghwa, their hands still laced together.  
  
"This is nice," Jonghwa said after a moment of silence, glancing up at the clear blue sky.  
  
"It is," Kyungtak agreed, taking a sip of his coffee. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you this." Jonghwa nodded, turning to look at Kyungtak. "You're not from Seoul are you?"  
  
"No." Jonghwa shook his head and he could feel a grin tug on his lips. "I'm from Busan."  
  
"Ah, country boy," Kyungtak teased, gently knocking his shoulder against Jonghwa's. "But why did you come to Seoul then? Don't you have a fairly good judo base in Busan?"  
  
"Yeah we do," Jonghwa hummed. "But I... I received a better contract here in Seoul and I can help with supporting my family! My dad is quite old and he can't really work that much I just wanted to help he and mom, even if it means I have to live far away from them."  
  
"Wow... that's really nice of you," Kyungtak said after a while. "Do you visit your family often?"  
  
"I try," Jonghwa said, smiling. "I haven't visited them in a while though. I think I have to go back soon."  
  
"You should," Kyungtak said, "and you should bring me along. I want to see your hometown."  
  
"Maybe," Jonghwa replied, his ears now feeling very hot.  
  
"Also, I have something to show you," Kyungtak continued, placing his coffee to the side and reached for his mp3. "I'm actually releasing a song. A real song."  
  
"What?" Jonghwa couldn't really process it. "For real?"  
  
"Yes!" Kyungtak grinned widely as he tried to untangle his earphones. "Darn earphones I can't- anyway, it's with Pro C, so the song will be on their album!"  
  
"That's amazing!" Jonghwa said and Kyungtak nodded, finally untangling his earphones. "What's it called?"  
  
"It's called Stunning and I have the song, you can't tell anyone about it though! The rest of the world will have to wait."  
  
"I won't tell a living soul," Jonghwa promised, making a zipping motion with his hand over his mouth. Kyungtak only grinned and handed Jonghwa one of the earphones.  
  
"Before we listen to this, I have a question for you and you have to say yes, okay?" Kyungtak said and Jonghwa just frowned but slowly nodded. "Will you be my boyfriend?"


End file.
